


Karmotrine Dreamin'

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Expansion, Come Shot, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Anna finds Jill at the start of a wet dream, and promptly intrudes to spice things up.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Anna Graem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Karmotrine Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a biggun. Starting to get the hang of the whole erotica thing, I think. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: When I wrote this I was a very big idiot who forgot Anna only has one arm. It's a dream so she grew a new one. There. Thank you

Jill sighed in contentment. After months of hard work, she deserved some pampering, and pampering was what she was getting. Draped only in a towel, she was lying back in a cozy hot spring and receiving a complementary shoulder massage from the handsome masseuse. All her stress was leaving her body, her hair was flowing gracefully in the water, she even got to admire her own cleavage when she looked down with half-lidded eyes. Flat, they said. Hah. She just never flaunted the goods to people who didn't deserve to see them, was all. Not that she cared what people thought of her bust, of course. 

The masseuse got into the _onsen_ as the cultured would call it, to massage her abdomen. She closed her eyes in bliss and let him work his magic. A man like this was exactly her type. Diligent worker, cared for her needs, clean shaven, no tattoos or piercing or weird augmentations. He paid her beautiful purple hair a wonderful compliment before stepping into the water with her. Not enough people appreciated her hair. His strong hands worked every knot of anxiety and stress out like magic. She opened an eye to peek at his physique, lean and clean. She smirked as he showed a clear blush trying to keep his eyes off her breasts. 

“I'll take my happy ending now...” She whispered with confidence. The man cleared his throat, nodded his head, and began to move his hands slowly down... Jill leaned her head back and prepared for pleasure. She nodded her head as his hands reached their goal and began to work the part of her that really needed attention. This whole trip was exactly what she needed. It was time for a taste of the good life. 

She opened her eyes to look at the man, and say something witty and sensual no doubt. She was dismayed and confused to see he wasn't there anymore. The feeling of his handiwork gone as soon as she looked. She felt distraught, suddenly seeing only her reflection and... a frustratingly familiar face next to it. 

“**_Jo._** Having a wet dream about a _man?_” Anna Graem, Jill's personal demon and leading cause of her recent inability to trust her own sanity. 

Jill let out a loud groan. Anna grinned and giggled to herself. She appeared to Jill as a reflection, but pulled herself off the surface of the water to float through the air, and land on her side behind Jill on the stone paving around the spring. 

“What are you doing here? I was on the verge of having a good time.” 

“I'm surprised it took me showing up to ruin the illusion! I mean, an onsen? Do those even exist anywhere anymore?” 

“Illusion, huh?” Jill slid her back down to sink into the water in dejection, and blew a few bubbles. Felt real enough. 

“Yep. Like I said, dream. Wet dream!” Anna leaned over the water and splashed Jill's forehead. Jill glared at her and raised her neck above the surface. 

“If this were a dream, I'd be enjoying myself. And you wouldn't be here if I were enjoying myself.” 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jo. I can make you real happy.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“That sounds like a challenge!” 

“It was no such thing! Just leave-” Jill's protests came too late, Anna had already made up her mind. She slid into the water, fitting herself tight and snug behind Jill, and brought her hands up to grip her breasts. Jill yelped, and looked behind to shoot Anna a glare. Anna showed no shame or regret in her face, and felt Jill up liberally. 

“What the hell are you- wait! How are you even touching me, I thought you couldn't do that!” 

“Guess the usual rules about me don't apply in a dream. Did your subconscious make these bigger? Aw, Jo...” 

“No! You can't just, keep saying...” Jill looked away, and then quickly turned her head up to avoid looking at her reflection. 

“Are you blushing? You _are!_ So easy...” 

Jill jammed her eyes shut and forced a grimace onto her face. “If this a dream, pinch me so I can wake up, will you?” 

“Oh come on, Jo. I can touch you here! Let's not waste that, huh?” Anna went under the water, and took Jill's towel with her. Jill felt Anna's hands knead her breasts harder, and denim covered legs parted her own. Anna began to grind on Jill and rub their groins together, the skirt keeping the roughness of the jeans from scratching up her labia. The cloth over the denim made for a great sensation, like a soft towel rubbing her up and down. Jill caught herself panting, and made a more concerted effort to shut her eyes and tighten her frown. Anna paid no mind and rubbed herself in deeper. She tightened her hold on Jill's tits and dropped down a bit further, before she locked her legs around Jill's pelvis, and shoved herself forward to prod at Jill with more power. 

Despite being completely submerged, Anna somehow managed to feel completely dry. Like the water kept a bubble of air around her, or didn't exist for her at all. Whatever she had going on with her, it certainly didn't impede her efforts on Jill's body. Jill couldn't hold her breath in anymore and opened her mouth to let out a soft moan. She heard laughter, and felt a tongue across her navel. Jill opened an eye to take a peek at just what Anna was doing to her. She saw the precocious poltergeist grinning madly while hanging off her body like this was some kind of circus act. She was going to protest, but...

“But it feels too good to make me stop, right?” Jill tried to hide her blush and shot the strongest glare she could muster down into the water. Her strongest was pretty weak. 

“St-stop reading my thoughts.” 

“Can't help it! Your inner voice is pretty loud. Also, since you're dreaming, aren't inner and outer voice basically the same?” 

“I don't, I'm not... sure...” Jill had trouble concentrating. Forming complete sentences had already gotten a bit hard, entertaining deep philosophical questions was entirely beyond her. She had also just realized that despite being underwater, Anna's voice rang through with complete clarity. If this really was a dream, what did Anna showing up say about her subconscious? Or was it some kind of dream invasion? Can Anna do that?

“Shush. Don't think too hard. You might wake up.” Anna decided to offer Jill a distraction, and flipped herself upside down. She floated up, and her legs emerged from the water. She shook her hips and shifted her legs, and within an instant, Jill was staring directly at Anna' naked vulva. She'd managed to discard her jeans, leaving her with an open skirt and no panties. Jill tried once again to wrap her head around the situation, but Anna made sure Jill would focus on something else: namely, the tongue on her clit. Anna tongued at Jill relentlessly, and seemed to know all her weak spots. Jill rocked her head around trying to keep her head clear. Anna planted a kiss right on her folds and shot her tongue deep inside. She brought her hands to Jill's crotch and massaged all around her labia. 

“Think later, Jo. Got a snack for ya.” Anna pushed her own bottom toward Jill, inviting her to take in her own growing arousal. Her legs locked around Jill's head and pushed it forward a bit. Jill hesitated, still holding on to her annoyance towards the girl currently eating her out. But, the way Anna was lavishing her was doing wonders and it was probably rude not to reciprocate, even if she had invaded her previous encounter uninvited. She could have a had a good time with that guy. Still, her dripping folds were giving off an aroma that was hard to resist, and Jill's mouth had grown a bit dry. And it had been a while, dream or no...

“Listen. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me.” Jill's excuse was weak, but enough to keep a vague sense of dignity intact as she leaned in to pleasure the girl she had kept asking to leave moments prior. Jill gave a few testing licks, to the sound of Anna's satisfied mewls. Encouraged, she went in further, pressing her lips against the labia and taking longer tastes of her wetness. Anna reciprocated by rocking Jill's clit around and fully diving into her longing pussy. Pleasure rocked Jill's body, and she determinedly drew her tongue across all of Anna's folds. 

Anna smirked, proud of herself for finally getting Jill into the swing of this. She locked Jill's clit into a vice grip with her knuckles, and moved her free hand to play with Jill's ass. Her tongue brushed across Jill's loins in wide swaths, sending loving shivers up her whole body. Jill found herself lost in the dual sensation of eating Anna out and being eaten out by her, and soon began to dip further into the water as her legs lost all their strength. She didn't even notice her submergence as she sucked in Anna's sex and rubbed her face between her thighs. Soon enough they were both floating in the hot springs, bound to each other in ecstasy. 

Jill felt her world turning around. All she could see was the soft pale skin of her partner and the red velvet cloth of the skirt covering her head. She felt her hair float outward as she dived in for more of Anna's succulent pussy, determined to taste as much of her as she could. She felt Anna's diligent efforts on the other end, tending to all her most sensitive areas with passion. Anna knew exactly where and how to touch her. Her soft tongue caressed the outer folds, her knuckles locked around her clit and rocked it side to side, her ring finger shot deep inside her at just the right intervals, her free hand kneaded her ass cheeks and teased her other hole. Jill's eyes rolled upward in the haze of lust, all she could focus on was taking in more of Anna. She plunged her tongue deeper, the oncoming orgasm apparent to both of them. 

Anna pulled her legs in tighter, pressing Jill's head against her. Jill breathed in the scent of her soaked thighs and her tongue went wild inside Anna. She gripped wildly at Anna's ass, pushing herself further in. Anna kept her pressure up on Jill, focusing all of her effort towards bringing her to climax. Anna wanted complete control of the situation, and with Jill locked between her thighs and her pussy at her mercy, that was exactly what she had. Her goal was now a simple one. To cum together with Jill. The pressure built in both of their loins, and as bound as they were, their orgasms were completely simultaneous. They shook together, matched each muffled yell of love and every deep moan. They were one in their ecstasy. 

Jill leaned her head back, and let her body fall limp in the water... the _water_. **The water.**

She was underwater. 

Jill gasped when she realized she'd been underwater for the past few minutes. She then panicked at the fact that she gasped in the water, and panicked and attempted to surface. She emerged in the middle of the hot spring, and tried to spit out the water she'd taken in. After a few desperate spits she realized she didn't have any water in her at all. She was completely fine, somehow. She heard Anna's distinct laughter from behind her. 

“It'd be really sad if you drowned in a wet dream, Jo. Ironic, but sad.”

* * *

Jill was lying on her back, on a massage table. Anna had done her hair back up into twintails, rambling something about it being “iconic”. The girl was now floating above her, chin resting on her hands as she kicked her legs up and down and hummed a jaunty tune. 

“I feel like if this were a dream I'd have woken up by now.” 

“Maybe you just like me too much!” 

“Yeah. That's probably it.” Jill rolled her eyes. She shifted her legs and laid her head on its side to face away from Anna, who started to giggle. 

“You want Mr. Perfect back? The dreamboat? This must be his massage table, right?” 

Jill looked at Anna, skeptically. She had a mischievous grin on her face, clearly planning something. A door creaked open behind them, and Jill froze up. The man of her dreams sauntered beside her, and began to massage her neck. She looked up at his face that seemed to shine with a sparkle. His chest was clean shaven and his abs looked hard enough to break a wine bottle on. He pressed his thumbs into her shoulder blades, and let the rest of his fingers rest just below her throat. Jill blushed as he leaned over her, and began to work out all the knots above her chest. She let out something between a moan and a sigh. 

Anna floated over to Jill's legs, and laid down to gaze at her vulva. She wanted to observe exactly how long it would take for Jill to go from zero to slut, and she wanted a front row seat. Dreamboat ran his hands down Jill's sides, pressing into her at regular intervals. The sides of his thumbs just barely brushed against Jill's breasts, which elicited a small whimper from her. He shifted his hands around, and pressed his thumbs against Jill's abdomen, and rolled them around. Jill shut her mouth close, and breathed sharply through her nose. Anna grinned as the first droplets of wet arousal formed in her folds.

Dreamboat moved his hands deftly over Jill's navel and he began to push his fingers towards Jill's pelvis. His thumbs rocked around while pressed into her stomach, and the rest of his digits rubbed right above her loins. Anna looked up to take note of exactly what Jill's subconscious deemed to be the ideal male form. Good knowledge to bank for future teasing. She looked back down at the growing arousal Jill was displaying, and decided to help along the buildup by spitting into it. Jill let out a small yelp at that, and with her mouth open, she again caught herself panting before shutting it close. Dreamboat maneuvered around the table to get to Jill's thighs, and Anna made room for him by climbing forward to lay on top of her. 

Jill's lips trembled as she tried to glare at Anna's smug expression. She'd have said something to her, but was afraid of what other noises might escape her mouth should she open it. The Dreamboat started to massage her inner thighs, each rub coming dangerously close to rubbing against her labia. Dreamboat quickly made his way down Jill's legs and towards her feet. Some breathing room to staunch the flow of arousal at least. Or it would have been, had Anna not started to casually let her idle kicking feet drop low enough to prod at Jill's clit with a frustrating irregularity. 

“48 seconds.” Anna grinned wide.

“Hrn?” Still unwilling to open her mouth, Jill simply grunted questioningly. 

“48 seconds for you to go from dry to drenched down there. You've got to work on that constitution of yours.” 

Jill rolled her eyes and grimaced. She looked to her side, to try and avoid Anna's judging gaze. She just tried to focus on the feeling of Dreamboat diligently massaging her feet and not Anna's infuriating teasing of her lower lips. Anna let her foot come to a rest on Jill's pelvis, and lazily swayed her toes around Jill's clit. She played around with Jill's hair, twirling it in her fingers. She snickered at Jill's concerted attempt to ignore her. Jill closed her eyes and put on her best dismissive pout, hoping in vain that Anna would give it up. She already made her cum once, why not let the masseuse... oh. She can read her thoughts.

“I can read your thoughts.” 

Anna turned around in the air to gaze at Dreamboat, who was working his way back up from Jill's feet. He was currently massaging her knees, lifting each leg up slightly to straighten them out. Anna whistled at him.

_“Hey dreamboy~”_

Hearing this, Jill's eyes shot open. She heard him nervously clear his throat and she twisted her head around to see what Anna was up to, and her eyes widened at the sight of Anna completely naked floating above her. Anna extended her hand and curled her index finger back in a beckoning come-hither motion. Jill's mind raced at the prospect of what was about to happen. She just came in the hot springs about ten minutes ago, was Anna really about to get this guy to stick his dick in her? 

“Your dream, Jo. He does what you want. I'm just helping you be more honest.” 

Dreamboat moved forward, and began to massage around Jill's labia. Jill lost focus, and a long weary moan escaped her lips. Anna floated down and held Jill's head up to make her watch the unnamed hunk dutifully work his magic on her aching sex. Jill tried to shut her eyes, but his strong hands pushing further into her was such an electrifying pleasure she wound up blinking rapidly before grunting and letting more sensual moans out before giving in and watching him. Anna slipped a pillow under her head to keep it propped up as she floated towards him, shooting Jill a sly smile along the way. 

“Let me puff him up for you.” 

Anna grabbed Dreamboat's penis, and started to slowly jerk it up and down. He reacted with low grunt, but kept working Jill's folds, starting to push his fingers inside. Anna gave the tip a few licks, and fondled her own breast. Dreamboat grew more and more erect, and redoubled his efforts on Jill. He rubbed his knuckles into her labia and pushed his thumbs inside her, hooking them in and pulling. Jill panted through her own moans, and gripped the towel below her to stop from spasming. Anna planted a kiss on Dreamboat's dick, and sucked on the head while she worked the shaft. Seeing Jill quake in her peripheral vision, she took his full length inside her mouth, swirled her tongue around, and popped it out as he released a low pitched moan. 

Anna sat beside Jill who had her eyes shut as she concentrated on keeping herself together, and grabbed one of her twintails. She pulled Jill's head up, and used her free hand to toy with her nipple. Jill reluctantly opened her eyes, and let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a gasp. There, stood at her entrance, was the hunk of her dreams at full mast with an 8 inch rod. She looked at it, and struggled to grapple with the knowledge that it would soon be inside her. 

Anna looked down at her, and saw her lips tremble. Jill brought a hand up to her face and tried to stifle something. Her eyes started to water, as Dreamboat's shaft came closer to her, brushing against her thighs. She snorted. Anna raised an eyebrow, and then slapped her forehead and smiled as she remembered something very simple. Jill started to chuckle, nervously. Her laugh sounded like something between a wheeze and a sob. 

“Can't help but laugh at the site of a dick, even in your dreams? It's a good this guy doesn't have any feelings to hurt, Jo.” 

“Sh-pfft. Sh-shut up.” 

“Wonder how long it'll keep up...”

“Wha-pfft, haha **HAAAAAAAA-**” Jill's laughter transformed into a scream as Dreamboat entered her. His strong hands grabbed onto her hips and held her up at a slight angle, and he slid into her with force. He pushed into her halfway down his shaft at first, pistoning in and out. Jill panted hard, interspersed with occasional sputters of laughter when she thought about his dick. He rocked his hips, brushing across her inner walls. Jill bit her lower lip and smiled with a cock-drunk blush. Tears began to stream from her eyes, as he pushed in deeper and she took him all the way to the hilt, his cock dwelling inside her to bend her to its shape. His thrusts grew in speed and power, and his grip on Jill's thighs tightened. Anna gave him a knowing wink and laid down next to Jill, and brought a hand up to fondle her breast, then leaned in to suck on her nipple.

He pulled her towards him, and allowed her lower half to hang off the massage table. He positioned himself to thrust into her at an upward angle, giving a jolt to some of her deeper parts. Anna held her steady on the table, staring deep into her eyes. She shook her ass and blew a kiss towards the Dreamboat, prompting him to give her a quick slap on the rear. She cooed at this, and crept forward to get close to Jill's ear. He pushed all the way into her again, and stayed there for a few moments, rolling her hips around and rocking his own pelvis to rub his shaft against the neediest areas of her pussy. Jill's eyes briefly rolled to the back of her head as she lost herself in the ecstasy of the man pounding her into the next world. Anna patted her on the cheek. 

“Looks like I have a bit of control here too, Jo.” 

Jill barely registered what she said, and didn't pay it much mind. As far as she was concerned, she was floating in a cloud of rapture enveloping her body, and whatever Anna had in mind couldn't take away from that. Dreamboat moved his hands up to grip her by the abdomen, and slowed his thrusts slightly to withdraw the whole length of his shaft before shoving back inside her. Jill felt herself ascend further into her cloud of passion. She actually felt herself ascend in general, and felt like she was shaking. She looked down in the middle of her haze, and realized that she was floating above the massage table. She saw Anna waving at her from below, having taken her position on it. She gasped and lurched forward, and grabbed onto Dreamboat's shoulders. He held her ass, and thrust up faster. She was now hanging onto his front side, legs locked around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. 

Jill moved her hands around the man's back, exploring his muscular physique. Each thrust into her elicited a hard pant. He began to kiss at the nape of her neck, and massaged her with a free hand, keeping the other firmly planted on her ass to keep her steady. He opened his mouth to lightly nip at her neck, causing Jill to grunt at the new sensation. She wrapped herself around him tighter, and took a deep whiff of his scent of flowers and massage oil. She rubbed her face into his broad shoulders, muffled her moans against his muscles while his cock ravaged her. He moved his free hand away from her back and stuffed it between his chest and hers. He grabbed her breast, fitting in his hand perfectly. He kneaded it, and gripped her nipple. He twisted and pulled as he pounded harder and deeper into her. The sound of his cock slapping against her filled the room, and Jill began to scream out in pleasure. 

He walked forward towards the massage table, holding Jill tight against him. He pulled out of her, leaving her to whine in confusion. She got the idea of what he wanted to do, when he forced her off of him and turned her over to place her on the massage table on her hands and knees. She was facing Anna directly, who was smiling her smug smile. Instead of saying something predictably sarky, she simply pulled Jill's head down for a deep kiss. In her heat, Jill didn't protest and simply pushed her tongue into Anna's mouth, reciprocating the kiss fully. Anna moved her hands down Jill's body to play with her tits, and lifted a foot to prod at her clit. After a few moments with Anna, Jill suddenly felt Dreamboat enter her again. She moaned into Anna's lips, and gripped the towel below them hard. 

Dreamboat gave Jill's ass a firm slap. He thrusted into her with abandon, getting his entire length inside her and out in a speedy rhythm. He gripped her ass to keep her steady, making sure to give it the occasional smack. He rocked her around, and her moans grew in frequency and intensity as he took her to new heights of ecstasy. Anna kept herself busy with Jill's tits, and her mouth on Jill's neck. She wrapped her legs around Jill's torso, and rubbed her own clit with her free hand. Jill was overcome with the force and pleasure of Dreamboat's pounding, and reached for Anna's tits to grip rather than the towel, as she collapsed on top of her and screamed into the table. His cock ravaged every dripping inch of her quivering pussy, each thrust inside nearly heart stopping in its sensational pleasure. Each piston out dragging across her needy walls, leaving her with that split second of aching want that further empowered the next pound inside her. Dreamboat fucked her with such intensity that she could swear the room around them began to lose features, leaving the three of them on a massage table in a vague cloudy white space. 

His length filled her completely, each subtle roll and sway touched her innermost places and sent shock waves through her body. With each second, Jill was rocked harder and harder, each thrust reaching her core with wild power. She could feel the pressure building up below, and Anna seemed to catch onto that too, sliding herself down to suck on Jill's tit while using her feet to steady her from below and prod at her between Dreamboat's thrusts. Jill was far beyond so much as comprehending anything outside of the pure sensory experience she was receiving. One of orgasmic rapture. His cock filled her and emptied her again and again as Anna toyed at the rest of wet wanting loins. She was reduced to a shaking screaming mess, only the occasional “fuck” and “god” decipherable amongst the cock-drunk noises she produced. She came in waves, coating Dreamboat and Anna from the waist down. Dreamboat pulled out of her, and she collapsed on top of Anna, panting. 

Anna gave her a pat on the ass, and turned her over. Jill, barely recovered from her fierce orgasm, wearily looked up and saw her smiling with Dreamboat's full mast cock standing ready, coated in her juices. She gazed at Anna and at him, unable to form the words to ask what was next. 

“Hell of a climax, Jo. But didn't your boss ever tell you to never leave a client unsatisfied?” 

“Nn? Wh...” Jill tried to run through Anna's sentence in her head, but was still stuck in a haze. Anna came up behind her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and propped her up. The massage table fell forward, and Jill yelped as she slid down to her knees on the floor. Dreamboat stood silently, his dick still hard and stiff. Anna grabbed her breasts from behind. 

“Just let me guide you to the finish line. You made these bigger in here already. Let's indulge. We earned it.”

Jill let out a confused noise, and felt a swelling in her chest. She looked down, and her half-lidded eyes began to widen out as she saw her breasts balloon from a medium B to a low D. She let out a fearful hum, and looked back at Anna in alarm, who only grinned in response. Dreamboat stepped forward, and placed his hot, pulsating cock between Jill's new enlarged pair of tits. Anna pushed them together, and nibbled on Jill's ear. 

“Relax. I bet Alma does this all the time.” 

Dreamboat pushed forward, up Jill's chest. Anna held Jill's tits together, and pulled at her nipples. Dreamboat pulled back, and Jill watched in amazement as her new pillowy breasts seemed to swallow the eight inch beast whole. He thrusted up again, and the tip shot forward and hit Jill's lips. It went back down, coating her cleavage in precum. When the tip came up again, Jill's held her mouth open, ready to receive, and licked the tip quickly before he receded again. His slow methodical thrusts were experimental, giving Jill time to get used to working with a rack like this. When they found a steady rhythm, he picked up the pace. His hot shaft made the soft fleshy globes feel like they were going to melt. Every time his dick poked through her breasts and disappeared, she imagined it fusing to her, becoming a part of her for a brief moment. For the first time in her life, a cock was truly beautiful. She never managed to blow a guy without making him wait through her laughing at the thing, but this was different. As he fucked her tits in earnest, she actually appreciated the shape of his member. 

Dreamboat's titfucking grew in intensity and Anna held her breasts together tighter, rubbing her nipples with her index fingers. Jill felt up the underside of her tits, marveling at the sensation of being able to feel her own under-boob. Her mouth was open and ready to receive Dreamboat's tip each time it thrusted upward, her tongue acting as a guiding platform for each brief visit into her mouth. As Dreamboat's thrusts grew more and more bold, more of it pierced through her cleavage, and more of the shaft made brief forays into her mouth. She cherished each moment his cock landed on her tongue, and tried to make sure she could taste as much of it as she could. Her tits grew hotter and hotter as he fucked them with more and more force. She felt his cock begin to pulsate, and realized she was in for a hell of a facial. 

He began to grunt, his breaths growing raspy and heavy. Given his quiet demeanor up to now, she knew he was on the verge of exploding. Anna retreated from toying at Jill's breasts, and floated back, pulling on Jill's twintails to put her head at the perfect angle. Jill panted hard, and looked him dead in the eyes, demanding him to paint her face with his load. He obliged like the dutiful worker he was, giving one last mighty thrust through her tits, and at last began to blow his load. Jill's face was splattered with his thick, syrupy white semen. His hot milky seed landed on her face in strands, narrowly missing her eyes and nose. A few stray pieces of the first shots landed on Anna behind her, marking the girl's breasts. He shot another rope of cum straight into Jill's mouth, and other hit her chin and dropped down to form a pool in her cleavage. More spurts of white came and plastered her shoulders and the top of her tits. As he withdrew from her chest, his pulsating head still threw some errant drips of cum over the rest of her body. 

Jill fell backward, lying in a pool of cum produced by all three of them. She panted hard, and laughed hoarsely. She fondled her new pair of tits, pulling at her nipples and pushing her cum soaked mounds together. She rocked them around, getting Dreamboat's cum over more of her body, and watched with delight at the ripples formed in her own supple flesh. She hummed with pleasure, and let out another laugh of cock-drunk love. Anna was saying something, but it was faded and frankly irrelevant. She was lost in her personal cloud of pleasure. The man who had just ravaged her had seemingly faded away as well, and Jill was alone, feeling herself up in cloudy white space that looked and felt like heaven.

* * *

“Meoooowwww!”

Jill opened her eyes, and saw Fore laying on her stomach. She was holding him rather tight, and must have gripped him too hard in the wrong place, because he wrested himself free from her grasp to paw at her face. She blinked a few times, and shooed him off her futon. She felt her face up, and then grabbed her own chest. She shook her head, looked at the clock, and then looked at the dusty standing mirror she kept around. She sighed. 

Jill sat up in her futon, and scratched herself below the neck. She gazed at her BTC uniform hanging off her clothesline, and eyed Fore, who thankfully still had his food bowl stocked up. One less thing to deal with meant a little more time to procrastinate before heading back to work. She slid off the futon, and quickly shuffled herself under her kotatsu. She sat in silence for a while, and tried to remember what she was dreaming about. It was mostly a blur, but some bits were in... vivid detail. She heard some shuffling behind her, and saw Fore sniffing wildly at where she'd been lying on her futon. She noticed a dark spot on it, and reluctantly placed her hand on it to find it very damp. Fore jumped off and ran under the kotatsu. Shortly after, Jill felt his whiskers tickle her thighs as he became interested in the similarly damp underwear she was wearing. 

Jill let out a frustrated groan, and stood up. Looks like a hot shower was in order, and a trip to the dry cleaners. When she stepped towards her bathroom, she heard something drop under her. She looked back, quizzically. A small white card had dropped from somewhere in her shirt. She knelt down to pick it up, and saw something hastily written on it in faded letters. Jill looked at the card with a blush and angry eyes, as Fore mewled. 

“Jo - Great time at the hot springs. Hope it didn't get too intense. Next time you want a dream like that, hit me up. I got some ideas. Love, Anna.”


End file.
